enciclopediadelleconomiafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Bramini induisti
thumb|right|250px|Un bramino induista in [[India.]] Il brahmano, detto anche bramino o bramano (devanāgarī: ब्राह्मण, IAST brāhmaṇa) è un membro della casta Questo termine è di derivazione esclusivamente occidentale (deriva dal lat. castus, puro) fu usato per la prima volta nei confronti del varṇa indiano dai commercianti portoghesi. sacerdotale del Varṇaśrama dharma o Varṇa vyavastha, la tradizionale divisione in quattro caste (varṇa) della società induista. Il termine brahmano deriva dal latino brachmani (o bragmani), a sua volta ripreso dal greco greco brakhmânes che adatta in quella lingua il termine sanscrito vedico brāhmaṇa. I brahmani rappresentano la casta sacerdotale e costituiscono la prima delle quattro casteDa precisare che nel Ṛgveda non vi è alcun riferimento al primato di questa casta a riprova del fatto che nel primo periodovedico qualsiasi componente della tribù degli Arii poteva candidarsi a questa funzione. : a loro spetta la celebrazione dei rituali religiosi più significativi. Origine del termine e sviluppo della sua funzione nella cultura vedica Il termine sanscrito brāhmaṇa deriva, per alcuni autori come Jan Gonda Cfr. Jan Gonda. Notes on Brahman. Utrecht, 1950., da bṛh (sanscrito vedico, it.: forza, crescita, sviluppo) ovvero colui che possiede il bṛh intesa come forza magica e misteriosa, da cui il successivo Brahman Da precisare che il sacerdote, il brāhmaṇa, e il Brahmaṇ vengono indicati nello stesso modo, essendo tuttavia il primo di genere maschile, il secondo di genere neutro. Nei Veda non compare mai nella forma neutra ma solo in quella maschile, dal che se ne deriva che lo sviluppo della funzione e lo stesso nome sacerdotale ha preceduto l'indagine speculativa del Brahman, appartenendo quest'ultima alla più tarda letteratura delle Upaniṣad. intesa come forza o realtà cosmica. L'origine del termine brāhmaṇa e il conseguenziale sviluppo del suo utilizzo nella letteratura vedica e delle funzioni sacerdotali ad esso attribuite seguono un percorso piuttosto articolato. Il Ṛgveda si apre in questo modo: La funzione sacerdotale del dio Agni è il primo tema affrontato dal primo Veda. Questa funzione è la prima ad essere ben delineata soprattutto in qualità di hotṛ, l'officiante delle libagioni (simile al zaotar dell'Avesta). Ma a ben guardare il Ṛgveda (risalente ad un periodo incerto, comunque a cavallo tra il XX e il X secolo a.C.) è un vero e proprio manuale delle attività sacerdotali del dio Agni che, dopo essere indicato come hotṛ, viene assunto anche al ruolo di adhvaryu, di brāhmaṇa, di potṛ, di neṣṭṛ, di agnīdh, gṛapathi e praśāstṛ. A queste attribuzioni del Dio corrispondevano dei sacerdoti arii specifici (a loro volta corrispondenti alle otto classi sacerdotali delineate anche nell'Avesta e quindi di probabile derivazione Indoeuropea). Nel pieno del successivo sviluppo vedico (intorno al X secolo a.C.), i compiti di principali officianti (ṛtvij) del rito più importante, il soma (l' haoma dell' Avesta) si distingueranno, tuttavia, in sole quattro qualità sacerdotali: brāhmaṇa, adhvaryu, udgātṛ e hotṛ. Ognuno di questi quattro sacerdoti veniva coadiuvato da ulteriori tre assistenti (samhita). E, come all' hotṛ veniva assegnato il compito di recitare il Ṛgveda, gli altri tre officianti avevano rispettivamente il compito di recitare: l' adhvaryu lo Yajurveda; l' udgātṛ il Sāmaveda, mentre al ''brāhmaṇa non solo veniva affidata la recitazione del quarto Veda, l' Atharvaveda, ma anche il compito di controllare e soprintendere all'intero rito e la recitazione degli altri tre Veda rappresentando, l' Atharvaveda, il loro compimento. Sempre nel Ṛgveda (X-71,11) i compiti dei quattro officianti vengono riassunti nel singolo brāhmaṇa essendo costui quello che rappresenta l'intero sacerdozio in quanto sa, conosce (vidyā) ed esprime il Brāhmaṇ. Ne consegue che il brāhmaṇa, il sacerdote della società vedica, è colui che è in grado di conoscere e insegnare la rivelazione cosmica. Questo sviluppo della letteratura vedica porterà ad identificare nel termine brāhmaṇa gli interi compiti della casta sacerdotale. Nell'India vedica si celebravano cerimonie pubbliche (śrauta) comprendenti tre fuochi sacrificali e cerimonie private (familiari, grhya) con un singolo fuoco sacrificale. Nel corso del X secolo a.C. venne a costituirsi una classe di brāhmaṇa, i purohita, a cui venivano affidati i sacrifici (yajamāna) offerti dalle famiglie. Il purohita diviene di fatto il sacerdote di famiglia, colui che non solo offre le libagioni nei villaggi e nelle case, ma fornisce anche indicazioni etico-religiose e consigli spirituali alle famiglie e agli individui (in qualità di guru o ācārya). Lo sviluppo delle prerogative sacerdotali e di casta Con i più tardi testi, le Saṁhitā, i Sūtra e i Brāhmaṇa (intesi in questo caso come commentari ai Veda redatti dagli stessi brāhmaṇa), le prerogative e le funzioni sacerdotali dei brāhmaṇa vengono sempre più a delinearsi. È in questi testi che i brāhmaṇa iniziano a definirsi come l'unica casta collegabile al sacro e con il diritto di celebrare i sacrifici. Nel Śatapatha Brāhmaṇa, (risalente a circa l'VIII secolo a.C.) i privilegi della casta sacerdotale vengono elencati (XI-5,7,1). Partendo dal fatto che essi ritengono di essere i rappresentanti del mondo degli Dèi (XII-4,4,6), i brāhmaṇa rivendicano onori (arcā) e doni (dakśina); il diritto a non subire vessazioni (ajyeyatā), e la condanna a morte (avadhyatā) anche nel caso di accertata colpevolezza La pena più grave che poteva essere loro inflitta era la perdita della benda sacra che portavano sul capo, la perdita dei beni e la messa al bando.. A questi privilegi civili si aggiungeva il fatto che solo essi potevano consumare il soma sacrificale e dividersi i resti del sacrificio (ucchiṣṭa). Persino la consorte e le vacche appartenenti ai brāhmaṇa venivano considerate "oggetti" sacri. In cambio di questi onori i brāhmaṇa si impegnavano a mantenere inalterata la trasmissione dell'antico sapere sacro nel corso dei secoli. I simboli esteriori dell'appartenenza alla casta dei brāhmaṇa erano ben precisati a partire dalle caratteristiche dei loro tumuli che potevano essere eretti fino all'altezza della bocca, essendo quelli degli kṣatrya eregibili fino all'altezza delle ascelle, quelli dei vaiśya fino all'altezza delle cosce, mentre quelli dei '' śūdra'' non potevano superare le ginocchia. Così gli ornamenti dei brāhmaṇa erano in oro e argento di prima qualità, la loro iniziazione avveniva di primavera e potevano possedere fino a quattro mogli (la prima moglie doveva essere della stessa casta del marito, Libro di Manu III-12,13), quando gli kṣatrya non potevano averne più di tre, i vaiśya due e i '' śūdra'' un solo coniuge. Il brahmano nel periodo Classico e Moderno A partire dalla prima metà del primo millennio a.C., la casta dei brāhmaṇa ha subito la concorrenza delle nuove religioni indiane allora emergenti: il Buddhismo e il Jainismo. Unitamente a questi nuovi movimenti religiosi, la stessa riflessione religiosa promossa dalle Upaniṣad promuoveva una interiorizzazione dell'attività sacrificale propria delle funzioni dei brāhmaṇa. Gli emergenti movimenti dedicati alla bhakti ponevano la devozione alla divinità e il rispettivo culto (pūjā) al di sopra del sacrificio vedico (yajña). Questa crisi di valori e di pratiche religiose relativa alle funzioni sacerdotali della casta brāhmaṇa subì un arresto all'inizio del periodo Gupta (III-VI secolo d.C.) quando le attività sacrificali ebbero una discreta ripresa. A questo corrispose la rinascita e la diffusione degli Śrauta-sūtra, raccolte di sūtra basate sulla letteratura vedica e, in particolar modo, sui commentari ai quattro veda, i brāhmaṇa, che inerivano alle istruzioni sacrificali. Ma il declino dei sacrifici vedici riprese a partire dal V secolo d.C. provocando un forte cambiamento sociale e di attribuzione di ruolo nella casta dei brahmani. Questi ultimi si distribuivano sempre più sul territorio, fino ai villaggi e alle famiglie presentandosi come una casta separata e collegata in esclusiva col sacro. Tale relazione esclusiva veniva esemplificata nel ruolo di Yajamāna così come indicato in varie parti dello Śatapatha Brāhmaṇa. Ad esempio, il sacrificio del cavallo (aśvamedha, XIII 2.2.16)) veniva eseguito con un coltello d'oro per mezzo del quale (la luce dell'oro) il brahmano raggiungeva lui stesso il mondo trascendentale degli Déi, si lega alla potenza divina. In ultima analisi il brahmano diviene specialista del sacro, la sua casta l'unica collegabile al mondo degli Déi e ciò permane nonostante il declino della pratica dei sacrifici. E, nonostante le teologie "induiste" si diramesserò sempre più in differenti e contraddittorie dottrine, a volte avanzate da esponenti di caste differenti da quelle del brāhmaṇa, a lui e solo a lui spettano comunque le relazioni col sacro. L'intramontata letteratura vedica indica solo lui adatto a ciò. Ma il successivo sviluppo medievale fa emergere tre distinti gruppi sacerdotali: il primo, ancora vincolato alla letteratura vedica e al linguaggio sanscrito vedico; il secondo, più grande, pronto ad accogliere la letteratura religiosa successiva come i Purāṇa e gli Āgama e pronto ad accogliere anche gli idiomi locali quali il Konkani, il Tamil, il Bengali, l'Hindi; un terzo gruppo, ancora più grande del secondo, era invece formato da sacerdoti non di casta brāhmaṇa, per lo più illetterati e collegati a riti tribali, sciamanici e culti locali periferici, pronunciati secondo miriadi di dialetti locali e periferici. Note Bibliografia * C. J. Fuller. Servants of the Goddess: The Priests of a South Indian Temple. New York, 1984. * A. Babb’s. The Divine Hierarchy: Popular Hinduism in Central India New York, 1975. * L. P. Vidyārthi, B. N. Saraswati, and Makhan Jha’s. The Sacred Complex of Kashi. Delhi, 1979. * Frits Staal (a cura di). Agni: The Vedic Ritual of the Fire Altar, 2 voll. Berkeley, California 1983. * David M. Knipe. Priesthood: Hindu priesthood. Encyclopedia of Religion Vol.XI. New York, 2005. Voci correlate * Induismo * Casta Categoria:Religione